This is a statewide breast cancer detection project involving surgeon and physician members of the Cancer Care Network of Florida. The project will test the feasibility of motivating a breast cancer patient to contact her first and second order female relatives, who may also be at risk for breast cancer, and get them under a physician's care for periodic evaluation, screening and follow-up. While it will be beyond the scope of this small grant, our long range goal is to design a statewide lay detection program targeted to early detection of breast cancer among first and second order relatives and thereby reduce the resulting morbidity and mortality of breast cancers by shifting the mode of presenting stages from stage II to stage I. Our goal is to use existing patient-physician relationships and encourage the patient, herself, to act as an advocate to improve the evaluation, screening and follow-up compliance with national recommendations for the high risk patient.